joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Murder!Sans/Dust!Sans
Summary Sans is the brother of Papyrus. To stop the human child from killing everyone over and over, Sans is forced to up his own LV. Killing one monster isn't enough EXP for him to defeat the child, though, and oddly enough, the resets don't send him back to LV one. He forgets his original purpose, and kills everyone, including Papyrus. He begins to hallucinate a much meaner Papyrus who's just a floating head and hands. Sans can also locate SAVE points and destroy them. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C, likely 2-B (His L.O.V.E. is 19. Putting him at the same league Chara was shortly before erasing their world. Managed to kill said Chara many times). Unknown with hax (The same powers as UT Sans) Name: Sans, Murder!Sans Origin: Dusttale (Undertale AU) Gender: Male Age: Unknown (But older than Dust!Papyrus) Classification: Determined Skeleton, Psychopath, Serial Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Determination, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Timeline Creation and Destruction, Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Ability to gain LOVE through killing (RESETs do not lower his L.O.V.E.), Reality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly higher with high enough Determination, unknown otherwise), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Karmic Retribution (essentially turns an opponent's sins against them), Bone Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Alternate Timeline Awareness, Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything, Can attack an enemy's SOUL therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels, Ability to locate and destroy other's SAVE points, Danmaku Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level physically (Being LV19, he should have AT value this high). Unknown via hax (Just like UT Sans, he ignores durability on both a conventional level and the entire mechanic of post-hit invulnerability); Can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic Speed: Unknown (Immensely higher than his past self, who already is immensely higher than LV19 Frisk/Chara). Vastly improved attack speed via Teleportation (Sans possesses teleportation which allows him to transport himself, his opponents, attacks, other objects, etc. and change their position while doing so) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal Durability: At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level; the ability to SAVE and LOAD makes him nearly impossible to kill by conventional means Stamina: Immense (Due to having Determination) Range: Extended Melee Range. Higher via bone attacks and gaster blasters. Multi-Universal via Determination Standard Equipment: Gaster Blasters and Infinite Bones Intelligence: Insane Genius (Killed Chara many times in cunning or very cruel ways) Weaknesses: Is literally Insane and has constant hallucinations Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to easier hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to the walls, ceiling. He was capable of using this ability to bypass the resistance of a multiversial being (Frisk/Chara) and damage them by sheer force of throwing their soul against the walls, however this accelerated how quickly he tired out during the fight. * Bone Attacks: Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. While his attacks only do a single point of damage, this allows Sans to bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he does a single point of damage per frame (equal to 40 damage per second). He is also able to use his bones to attack the metafighting of his enemies, placing them over the various 'battle commands' and even the aiming meter. It is unclear how this would translate in an actual fight. Furthermore, upon accepting Sans' offer to spare you, he offers a hug. If you accept this hug, he creates an inescapable bone prison around it that never ends until their soul is destroyed. This technique is a guaranteed kill, but can only be done if his opponent's guard is down, though it doesn't necessarily need to be for long. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gaster Blasters: Strange devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gaster Blasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale Category:Undertale AU Category:Characters Category:Sans Category:Male Characters Category:Insane Category:Psychopaths Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Game Characters